


Possession

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron wishes to have Ratchet, if only to see the look on Optimus' face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Megatron’s attraction to the medic most likely stemmed from spitefulness toward the Prime. He knew the two were close, how close, Megatron couldn’t say. Enough so, however, that Megatron knew that Optimus would be none too pleased at the idea of a relationship. He doubted even Ratchet himself would appease to an arrangement, but Megatron always did have a way with words.

Just imagining the look on Optimus’ face when he claimed the medic was enough to put a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Devastation, perhaps? Indignation, certainly. Anger would be absolutely delicious. The medic himself wasn’t bad looking and make a decent addition to the Decepticon army if given the chance.

His fantasies were enough to keep him going some days because he knew one day he would make them a reality.


End file.
